La historia que tu conoces
by Natsumi Momo
Summary: Al fin segundo One-shot..."¡HISANA-NEESAMA!...Si hubiese estado en casa nada de esto habría pasado...Momo, ella ya no puede oírte...Hitsugaya Toshiro..." pasen y lean ONEGAI! Parejas Ichiruki y Hitsuhina
1. 1 Kimi no shiranai monogatari

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Bleach no son mios, son propiedad de Kubo Tite-dono!**_

_**Konnichiwa minna-san!**_

_**Aqui traigo mi primer One-shot basasdo en mi pareja favorita HITSUHINA**_

_**esta basasdo en una cancion espero les guste.**_

* * *

Kimi no shiranai monogatari

_"**La historia que tú conoces"**_

El Club de astronomía no era obligatorio, pero yo lo tomaba ya que lo que más me gustaba era mirar las estrellas; casi nunca faltaba a las reuniones, pero si me enfermaba no iba pues mis amigos Kuchiki Rukia, Kurosaki Ichigo y Kira Izuru se encargaban de llevarme a mi casa, ¡Ah, mis mejores amigos!, pero ellos iban un año más adelante que yo y aun así me apoyaron cuando todo esto sucedió.

_Mi vida siempre transcurría en silencio_

_Nunca soñé con albergar estos sentimientos_

_Hasta que entraste en mi corazón._

Hace 6 meses me encontraba en el Club, como no estábamos haciendo nada, me puse a leer un libro que hablaba sobre el Tanabata, estaba tan centrada en mi lectura que no entendía que era lo que murmuraba mi compañera de clase y del club, su nombre es Kurosaki Karin.

-Hinamori-kun-pauso-Hinamori-kun-me volvía a llamar la voz-Hinamori Momo-kun- esta vez decidí atender al llamado y perderme el momento emotivo del libro

-¿Qué sucede Kira-kun?-pregunte un poco fastidiada

-Kuchiki-san acaba de llamarme y me pregunto que si regresarías a casa con ella-

-Ah, mmm-gemí-creo que hoy iré sola-dije con una sonrisa-¿Le puedes decir eso?-pregunte

-Si-dijo

-Oi minna-dijo un chico peliblanco levantándose de su asiento-¡Esta noche vamos a ver las estrellas!-pronuncio, pero en ese preciso momento entro Aizen-sensei quien era el tutor del Club.

_Ese día nos perdimos la clase_

_Y yo por alcanzarte acabe lastimada_

_Una herida que perduro_

Aunque ya había entrado el profesor, tomo el telescopio y salió corriendo del salón, todos lo miramos y yo sin pensarlo dos veces salí corriendo tras él. Aquel chico corría muy rápido, pero eso no me importo seguía corriendo tras el sin siquiera saber a dónde se dirigía.

Cuando llegamos a una colina yo me detuve y él se paró en seco y me miro para luego empezar con el interrogatorio.

-Tú eres Hinamori-san, ¿Verdad?-

-S-si-

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Jejeje- reí tontamente-pues tú dijiste "Esta noche vamos a ver las estrellas", y yo he venido a verlas –

-Entonces que esperas se hace tarde-respondió tomado mi mano y haciéndome caminar

-Ay-gemí

-Lo siento-se disculpo

-Ah, no fue tu culpa-respondí rápidamente-lo que pasa es que creo que me he lastimado con mi zapato-

-Déjame ver tu herida-pidió

Yo solo pude asentir mientras sacaba mi pie del calzado y retiraba mi calceta

-Eres tonta-susurro pero yo lo escuche muy bien aunque no dije nada-¿En qué momento te comenzó a molestar tu zapato?-pregunto

-Amm, no lo recuerdo-pause-pero no importa estaré bien-dije colocándome la media y luego deslizar mi pie por el calzado-

-¿Segura?-

-Si-

-De acuerdo, pero si no puedes continuar me dices, eh-advirtió

-Si- pronuncie, mientras subíamos la colina

_Eres mi amigo sobre todas las cosas_

_Pensaba que cumplirlo sería algo fácil_

_Todo tenía que confundir._

-Mira, esa es Deneb, Altaír y la otra es Vega-dijo señalando un trió de estrellas

-Impresionante-

-Sí, también es llamado el Triangulo del verano-

-Sabes mucho de estas cosas-dije

-S-sí, eso creo-

-Nee Hitsugaya-san, es hora de regresar-

-Es verdad-murmuro-Vamos Hinamori-san-dijo colocándose de espaldas frente a mi

-¿Qué haces?-pregunte con un ligero rubor en mis mejillas

-Sube-ordeno

-Pero-me interrumpió

-Sube y no repeles-

-Si-

Subí a su espalda y me llevo hasta mi casa, por primera vez me enteraba quien era la persona que vivía en frente de mi casa, pero no le tome importancia, le agradecí a Hitsugaya-san y entre a la construcción, dentro estaba mi madre preocupada, ella es doctora su nombre es Retsu Unohana, le mostré la herida de mi pie y me la curo enseguida, después de eso subí las escaleras y me di un baño, cuando salí me coloque mi pijama y me senté en mi cama. Hice mis tareas, esa noche no tome la cena así que me acosté temprano, pero no pude conciliar el sueño, algo me decía que al día siguiente me esperaba algo terrible.

_Cuando las burlas no se hicieron de esperar_

_Quise llorar, pero al verte lo oculte_

_Y hasta el día de hoy no entiendo la razón_

_Por la cual aun te pienso sin parar_

_Se bien que para ti especial nunca seré_

_Pero mi pobre corazón…me dice que es amor_

Al día siguiente ingrese al salón estaba muy contenta, pues Kuchiki-san había comenzado una relación con Kurosaki-san, pero cuando llegue a mi asiento puede percatarme de las risas y murmullos de mis compañeros, deje mi mochila y alce la vista hacia la pizarra y hay estaba dibujada una imagen de un chico llevando en su espalda a una chica, cada personaje de dicha animación estaba señalada con una flecha la que apuntaba a la chica decía Hinamori Momo, ese dibujo era yo, así que con miedo mire el nombre que tenía el chico del dibujo al leerlo mis ojos se abrieron excesivamente, me dieron ganas de llorar, sin embargo no lo hice ya que detrás de mi apareció Hitsugaya quien miro el dibujo y con un semblante serio se dirigió a la pizarra y lo comenzó a borrar, yo imite su acción.

Después de ese incidente no me volvió a hablar, ni siquiera a mirar. Ya sabía yo que aquel día había confundido sus acciones.

_Cada vez que te veía al mundo era ciega_

_Asi pasara inadvertida y ni me notaras_

_Mas la suerte nunca nos unió_

_Me sentí como una niña mientras lloraba_

_Sin entender por qué de ti algo más yo esperaba_

_Fue quizás que siempre ilusa fui._

Pasaron dos meses y no volví a hablar con Hitsugaya, las clases transcurrían como deberían de ser y las actividades del Club también.

-Hey Momo-

-Kuchiki-san-dije

-Venga, vamos a desayunar en el patio, hace un día precioso-dijo colocándose frente a mi

-Lo siento mucho Kuchiki-san-pause-pero no quiero desayunar-

-Hinamori-kun, vamos, no debes seguir triste por lo que te sucedió en hace dos meses-murmuro Kira a mis espaldas

-Es verdad-pronuncio Rukia

-¿S-se enteraron?-pregunte con voz temblorosa

-El cursar un grado más que tú, no evita que quiera enterarme de lo que te ocurre-justifico

-Además te olvidas que yo soy tu compañero-pauso-y me preocupo por ti-

-No se preocupen, yo estoy bien-

-Eso no te lo cree ni Kami-sama- comento-Ahora vamos que Ichigo está esperando-sentencio mientras tiraba de mi brazo para sacarme del salón

Cuando me di cuenta era domingo ese día hice mis deberes escolares y de la casa, me duche y aliste para salir a caminar, creía que algo así cambiaria mi estado de ánimo.

Cuando por fin estaba lista, Salí de mi hogar, ese día hacía mucho calor, por lo que decidí comprar una paleta helada.

_Hasta que un día te vi a su lado y lo comprendí_

_De esto no hay más, si tu amor nunca tendré_

_Me hacia una ilusión, fingí tener valor_

_Más no pude hacértelo saber_

_¿Porque tuvo que ser, así nuestro final?_

_Perdí tu amor, lo merezco y se_

_Que aquí no es mi lugar._

Escogí una paleta de limón, la pague y la abrí para comerla, en pequeños pasos me dirigí a la salida del establecimiento comercial, fue ahí donde comenzó mi pesadilla. Enfrente de mi estaba Hitsugaya Toshiro acompañado de Kurosaki Karin nuestra compañera del Club.

-Hola Hinamori-san-dijo

-Ah, hola Kurosaki-san soshite Hitsugaya-kun-salude

-Hola-susurro

-Toshiro-llamo Karin para tener la atención de mi compañero-Iré a comprar unas paletas-anuncio

-Ah, sí-pronuncio mientras que ella entraba

-Oye, ¿iras a la última actividad del Club?-pregunto dándome un volante que si mal no recuerdo lo habían dado la semana pasada en el Club, pero que por culpa de Kira-kun decline a la hora de recibirlo

-Yo creo que…-decía entrecortadamente mientras sostenía el volante

-Toshiro, solo había de limón-se escucho la voz de Karin mientras salía del comercio-Mmm ¿Estaban hablando?-

-No, yo ya me voy-dije-Lo siento Hitsugaya-san, pero no iré-mencione-podrías borrarme de la lista ¿Si?-pedí

-Si, nosotros nos encargamos-dijo Kurosaki

-Muchas gracias-susurre-Bueno me voy Bye-bye-

Me despedí comenzando a caminar

-Ja nee-grito mi compañera

Después de alejarme de ellos comencé a derramar lagrimas y para mi mala suerte, logre escuchar las risas de las dos personas a las que ya no quería ver, pero ¿Qué podía hacer yo?, me pare en seco y voltee para ver que hacían, ambos caminaban mientras jugaban, sentí que mis ojos se humedecían así que mire hacia enfrente pero algo llamo mi atención la palabra _"Ganador"_ estaba escrita en el palito de la paleta, me enoje conmigo misma así que lo tire al suelo y corrí hasta que llegue a mi casa.

_Con mi corazón me quisiera desvanecer_

_Y volver a compartir contigo ese hermoso ayer_

Mi celular sonaba, y eso me estaba estresando lo tome y conteste-Mochi-mochi-dije

-Momo, ¿Dónde estás?-

-Hola Ichigo-san-pause-estoy en mi casa-

-Lo has olvidado-afirmo

-¿Olvidar?-

-Si, haz olvidado que hoy es el Festival de Verano-

-Ah, eso-

-¿A qué te refieres con "Ah eso"?-pregunto exaltado

-Pues a que no iré- dije ocultando mi cara en una almohada

-Momo-

-Lo lamento, no estoy de ánimo-dije-cuando vengan de regreso ¿podrían traerme algo de Takoyaki, Okonomiyaki al estilo sureño o curry?-pedí

-Momo-

-Onegai-implore

-De acuerdo- hablo-Ja nee-

-Ja nee-exprese para después colgar

_Pero yo, no merezco nada más que recibir tu adiós_

_Abrázame y dime que esto no sucedió…que esto lo soñé._

Me levante de mi cama y me acerque a la ventana para observar el cielo nocturno, se podía distinguir el Triangulo del verano, las tres estrellas que lo conformaban titilaban y por eso creí que hablaban sin embargo eso era imposible, deje de mirar por la ventana y me recosté en mi cama hasta que me quede dormida. No obstante tuve un sueño algo raro en donde estaba con Hitsugaya y le decía lo que sentía llorando ya que no muy lejos de ahí estaba la hermana de Ichigo-san, Toshiro solo me miraba con ternura y después me abrazaba y susurraba al oído "Pronto todo acabara". Me desperté antes de poderle preguntar ¿Por qué?, pero no tenía sentido ese fue un sueño y donde yo estaba era la cruel realidad.

Si bien después de eso llegaron Ichigo-san y Rukia-san con algo de Takoyaki, Okonomiyaki y Curry, a veces me sorprendía cuanto dinero podía tener Ichigo-san.

Mas tarde ya estábamos graduándonos del penúltimo año de Instituto, yo miraba las fotos que se habían tomado en el Club y hubo una que llamo mi atención éramos los 10 integrantes del Club, Karin estaba al lado de Toshiro, mi amigo Kira estaba sentado delante de mi mientras que yo me apoyaba en su hombro. Lo que me dejo sorprendida fue que Toshiro no miraba a Karin, el me estaba viendo a mí, algo en mi interior hacia que me sintiera feliz, así que no pude evitar sonreír.

_¿Que será?, ¿Que habré hecho mal?_

_Corazón detente por favor_

_Dímelo ,debo resistir_

_Nuestro adiós... no pude evitar_

Alguien entro al salón y me gire para verle, esa persona era Toshiro.

-Toma-dijo dándome el palito de paleta que yo había tirado hace mucho

-Yo...-susurre

-Adiós y felicidades-pronuncio dándose media vuelta y saliendo del salón

_No existe marcha atrás_

_No fui capaz de hablar_

_Pero yo…te ame a rabiar_

_Y una parte de mi se ha ido junto a ti_

_En silencio como solía ser yo_

Observe como se iba y mire de nuevo el palillo, detrás había algo escrito que decía:_"Lo siento, espero verte en la estación de trenes a las 4pm"_ , me quede pasmada, luego lo entendí él se iba de la ciudad, así que salí corriendo en dirección a mi casa, me entretuve un poco con Kira-kun y mis compañeros del Club, por lo cual dieron las 3:45pm llegue a mi casa y solo faltaban 15min para las 4:00pm, deje mis cosas y salí corriendo.

No llegue a la hora acordada, pero podría ver el tren pasar me pare justo a un lado del cruce y puede observar hacia donde se dirigía.

-Osaka-pensé

Sin demora puede ver a Hitsugaya quien me observaba yo solo sonreí melancólicamente mientras el tren se alejaba.

_Mi mudo corazón_

_Quiso enterrar tu adiós_

_Más todo fue vanal_

_Aun quiero volver_

_Contigo a compartir_

Se podía observar a una chica que subía una colina, al llegar a la cima se recargo en el árbol que se encontraba ahí desde hace ya 5 años.

_En el mismo lugar, donde nació mi gran secreto_

_Que fuiste mi ilusión_

_Y mi primer amor_

_-Ya han pasado 5 años desde que conocí a Hitsugaya y desde que él se fue a Osaka-pensaba mirando el cielo del medio día- Jamás olvidare aquel día que perdimos la clase-dije al viento mientras sacaba de mi pantalón el palillo que me dio Toshiro antes de irse-pues desde ese momento yo te ame-dije para mis adentros y al mismo tiempo lanzaba ese palillo hacia la nada, pues el paisaje que se podía observar era la ciudad._

_Tengo la esperanza de_

_Volverte un día a ver._

-¿Hinamori-san?- dudo la persona que me llamo

Me gire para ver quién era la persona quien me había llamado, cuando la vi mis ojos se abrieron excesivamente y se humedecieron.

-Hitsugaya-san-confirme, mientras que trataba de contener las lagrimas que en ese momento fluían.

* * *

_**¿Les gusto?, espero que si.**_

_**Pues la cancion que he utilizado se llama **_

_**Kimi no shiranai monogatari, la version original la canta Supercell **_

_**pero yo he utilizado la adaptacion de Isabel Gil, si quieren ver el video les dejo el link**_

_**.com/watch?v=uNteq7VSnAQ**_

_**Por fa dejen reviw's!**_


	2. 2 The heart never lies

_**Disclaimer: Los prsonajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kubo Tite-dono**_

**_Muchas gracias a Shiro-Chappy, Noa-san y Divprince por sus review espero les guste este segundo one-shot, _**

**_Pero ya que estoy con esto creo que mejor sera una coleccion de One-shot's, espero les guste!_**

**_La cancion de este one-shot es The heart never lies de Mcfly._**

**_Contien Ichiruki y Hitsuhina!_**

* * *

**_The heart never lies _**

_Hitsugaya POV _

Some people laugh

Todos los días después del Instituto vengo al parque, subo la colina y me siento en una banca, desde aquí se pueden observar a los niños, adolescentes, adultos y ancianos, pero lo que más envidio de todas esas personas es la felicidad que tienen y que no se les ha arrebatado.

_Ichigo POV_

And some people cry

Si hubiese estado en casa nada de esto habría pasado, ahora mismo, Yuzu y Karin estarían riendo y no estarían en esas camas tratando de recuperarse, ¿Por qué tengo que ser tan débil?

_Rukia POV_

Some people live

-Byakuya-niisama, juguemos criquet- pedí

-De acuerdo-

-Si-exclame-Hisana-neesama, juguemos todos juntos criquet - dije

-Claro-dijo con una gran sonrisa

_Hinamori POV_

And some people die

-¡MAMA!- grite por centésima vez, mi madre, mi querida madre había muerto y ahora yo solo podía contemplar el humo que salía de aquella casona donde se quemaba a la gente para que así pudiesen los familiares tener las cenizas de su familiar.

-Momo, ella ya no puede oírte- dijo mi padre Hinamori Tetsu con una voz gentil

-Pero…-solloce

-Ven vamos-pauso-hay que ir donde está nuestra familia-

En ese momento solo asentí y camine a su lado

_Hinamori POV_

Some people run

Bien nunca espere a que la familia de mi madre estuviese llorando pero lo que vi cuando llegue me dejo sin palabras.

-Oh, Momo- dijo una señora gorda, que parecía joyería andante con todas esas perlas y diamantes colgándole de la cabeza a los pies

-Hola Señora Omaeda- salude

-Sabes mi marido y yo queríamos decirle esto a tu padre, pero creo que es mejor que lo sepas-

-Eh, q…que sucede-dije

-Pues esperamos que te cases con nuestro hijo-

-Ah…yo….lo siento pero no puedo-

-Oh, vaya en ese caso te obligaremos –pauso- puesto que esta es tu fiesta de compromiso

-¡¿Qué?- exclame- Se supone que mi madre ha muerto-comencé a sollozar- y usted me dice que estamos celebrando-pause-ESTA LOCA, NO PIENSO CELEBRAR UNA ESTUPIDES COMO ESA EL DIA DE LA MUERTE DE MI MADRE- grite

-¡MOMO!-grito mi padre pero yo salí corriendo de aquella casa que solo trae a mi recuerdos dolorosos

_Hitsugaya POV_

Right into the fire

Como siempre ya me había cansado de esperar, me levante y comencé a descender aquella gran colina, cuando llegue a suelo firme mire hacia donde estaba esa gente feliz y recordé que yo también solía sonreír en compañía de mi madre y de mis hermanos, pero desde que murieron no volvi a sonreír.

Iba pensando en todos los sucesos que han pasado desde hace 3 meses que solo sentí un pequeño golpe en el pecho, mire hacia abajo y pude ver a una chica pelinegra de ojos chocolate, que estaba sentada en el piso.

-Hey tu, fíjate por dónde vas-dijo

-Mira quién habla-dije

-Hmp-gimió mientras se levantaba, sacudía su ropa y limpiaba su rostro

-Estas llorando-afirme

- Enserio-afirmo con sarcasmo

-Lo siento, no pensé que te hubiese tirado con tanta fuerza-me disculpe

-Ah, no fue eso-menciono al mismo tiempo que bajo la mirada

-¿Entonces?-pregunte

Aquella chica extraña alzo su mirada, dejando ver como sus ojos chocolate se cristalizaban-Mi…mi madre-pauso-murió hoy y… una de las compañeras de mi mama….me ha dicho que hoy-dudo-es mi fiesta de compromiso-rompió en un mar de lagrimas-¿Qué debo hacer?-se dejo caer

-Primero levantarte, segundo calmarte y tercero regresar a tu casa,-

-No quiero-sollozó-Tengo mucho miedo-

Si bien desde la muerte de mi madre y mi hermana no había abrazado a otra persona, a esta chica la abrace como si no quisiera que se separarla de mi-

_Ichigo POV_

And some people hide

Corrí y corrí, pero al poco rato me agote y pare en seco en una calle que me resultaba familiar, mire hacia todas las direcciones posibles y de repente se escucho un grito desgarrador, me acerque a la casa de donde había salido aquel grito, y pude ver un pequeño letrero donde ponía Familia Kuchiki, cuando estaba dispuesto a tocar salió una chica algo baja de ojos violetas.

-Hey, ¿Has visto a una ambulancia?-pregunto

-Eh, no-

-Ah-susurro pero parecía inquieta ya que jugaba con sus pulgares y se movía de un lado a otro.

_Rukia POV_

Away their every desire

-¿Qué esperas?-le pregunte a aquel chico extraño

-No espero nada-menciono

-Entonces lárgate-

-No-contesto-Yo no me puedo ir

-Ah, ¿Por qué?-

-Porque no quiero-

-Pues, será mejor que te vayas Kurosaki-dije fría

-¿C…como sabes mi nombre?-pregunto

-Eres mi compañero de clase ¿no?-mencione, cuando pude divisar a la ambulancia

-Buenas tardes ¿Dónde está la herida?-pregunto uno de los paramédicos

-Adentro-pause-pase

-Si-

-Kurosaki, será mejor que te vayas si te ve Nii-sama, se enojara-

-Espera- me dijo tomando mi brazo

-¿Qué no ves que hay una emergencia?-dije con desdén pero él no soltó mi brazo- Mi…mi hermana está enferma y se ha puesto muy grave-pause-otro día cuando todo esté mejor, espero conocerte mejor-dije esto y entre a casa

_Normal POV_

But we are the lovers  
if you don't believe me  
then just look into my eyes  
Cause the heart never lies

Las cuatro personas desafortunadas tenían algo en común unas perdieron a una persona valiosa y otras perderían muy pronto a ese ser querido.

Cada uno de ellos comprendía el dolor de la otra persona, por eso decidieron apoyase mutuamente aunque siendo unos extraños fuera algo ilógico.

_Hitsugaya POV_

Some people fight

-Disculpa-dije aun abrazando a aquella chica-¿Cómo te llamas?-

- Hinamori Momo-dijo

-Hinamori, yo me llamo-no pude terminar pues esta me interrumpió

-Hitsugaya Toshiro- susurro

-Me conoces-afirme

-¿Quién no lo haría?-cuestiono-Eres segundo chico más popular del Instituto, claro el primer puesto lo tiene Kurosaki Ichigo-san-dijo-Sabes muchas gracias por escucharme-menciono mientras deshacía el abrazo-pero tengo que regresar a casa-

-De nada-pause-puedo comprender tus sentimientos, pero ¿Estarás bien?-

-Si-dijo-He decidido enfrentar a la señora Omaeda y decirle que no, me apetece casarme con su hijo, además creo que ya he encontrado a una persona especial-sonrió

_Hinamori POV_

And some people fall

-Yo te acompañare- dijo Hitsugaya

-Pero… tu casa queda un poco alejada de la mía-

-Pero ambos vivimos por la calle Seireitei-

-Si-trate de avanzar por mi cuenta, pero mi cuerpo se seguía encontrando en un estado algo extraño

-Cuidado-dijo sosteniéndome por mis hombros-Yo te ayudare a caminar-

-Ah, no, gracias, yo puedo sola- dije rápidamente pero él no me escucho y como si fuese una muñeca me llevo en su espalda hasta llegar a mi hogar-

_Rukia POV_

Others pretend

Después de que llego la ambulancia mi hermana fue llevada a la Clínica de Karakura, y allí me encontré con Kurosaki, pensé que estaba tratando de jugar conmigo, pero…

-Rukia, ¿A quién miras?-pregunto mi nii-sama

-A nadie nii-sama-pause-Discúlpeme pero puede irse adelantando a la habitación de Hisana-neesama-

-¿Por qué?-pregunto

-Tengo que ir al sanitario con urgencia-

-Bien ve, yo iré para asegurarme del bienestar de Hisana-

-Si-susurre

Espere hasta que mi hermano se perdiese entre los pasillos, cuando me asegure que no estuviese cerca, camine con paso firme en dirección del peli naranja.

-¿Me estas siguiendo?-

-No-dijo

-¿Entonces?-

-Mis hermanas están muy graves, ellas están en el piso de arriba, pero me siento tan inútil que creo que será mejor estar aquí en la sala de espera- me explico

-Lo siento-murmure

-No te preocupes-dijo-Por lo que vi eres hija del Clan Kuchiki-dijo

-Hm, no, soy hermana de la esposa de Byakuya Kuchiki-

-Ya veo-

Después de eso se hizo un silencio realmente incomodo

_Ichigo POV_

They don't care at all

Hoy me estaban ocurriendo cosas realmente extrañas; primero, Kuchiki Rukia me preguntaba algo y yo se lo respondía y Segundo yo le preguntaba algo y ella respondía, es extraño pues nunca había hablado con ella pero aun así me sentía muy cómodo con su presencia.

-Bueno me voy- me dijo

-Sí, adiós-

-Adiós- giro sobre si y se perdió entre los pasillos de la Clínica

_Hitsugaya POV _

If you wanna fight  
I'll stand right beside you

-Llegamos-dijo Momo con alegría, mientras se bajaba de mi espalda- Muchas gracias Hitsugaya-san-

-Hm, de nada, pero quisieras quitarle el "san" suena muy formal-

-Jajá, de acuerdo-pauso- Hitsugaya-kun-

-Bueno será mejor que me valla- dije comenzando a caminar

-¡Espera!-exclamo-¿Podrías quedarte conmigo hasta que toda la gente se vaya?- me pidió

-Pero…-dude

-No te preocupes, cuando todos se vayan le diré a mi padre que me acompañe para dejarte en tu casa-pauso-pero... te lo pido no me dejes-

-De acuerdo, pero si te hacen llorar, no dudare en golpear a esa persona-

Momo me miro sorprendida pero luego sonrió y me dijo-Muchas gracias Shiro-chan-

-Hm-gemí, bien no me gustaba eso de "Shiro-chan" pero ella ve veía muy bonita sonriendo

-Shiro-chan vamos-menciono tomando mi mano y entrando a aquella casa

_Ichigo POV_

The day that you fall  
I'll be right behind you

Después de que Rukia se fue me sentí un poco incomodo, me senté en uno de los sillones, pero no me pude estar quieto, me levante y deambule por los pasillos.

-¡HISANA-NEESAMA!-se escucho un grito, corrí hasta la habitación donde se había escuchado el grito, cuando llegue vi a mi padre que cerraba la puerta y Rukia se encontraba fuera de la habitación

-Rukia-la llame acercándome a ella lentamente-¿Qué ha pasado?-

-Ichigo-pronuncio mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas en el piso de la Clínica y comenzaba a llorar

-Rukia-pause-¿Qué le ha pasado a tu hermana?-

-Es…esta-sollozo-en estado de coma-dijo para volver a llorar

-Lo siento-dije inclinándome para quedar a su altura-Levántate o tu hermano se preocupara-sugerí

-No, ya no puedo-

-Anda levántate, yo siempre estaré a tu lado-

_Normal POV _

To pick up the pieces  
if you don't believe me  
just look into my eyes  
Cause the heart never lies

Hay veces en que las personas que tienen un fuerte shock no pueden levantarse o animarse por si solas, asi que necesitan de otra para poder apoyarse y salir de la soledad a que llegaron.

Ichigo ayudara a la Kuchiki menor y esta le ayudara a llevar la carga que el destino le depara.

Hitsugaya ayudara y protegerá a Hinamori sobre todas las adversidades y ella le brindara toda la felicidad que le fue arrebatada.

Wooh  
Wooh

_Rukia POV_

Another year over,  
and we're still together,

-Hey, Ichigo-grite- apresúrate o llegaremos tarde al Instituto y hoy empezamos semestre-reclamo

-Ya voy-dijo el descendiendo las escaleras-Estaba despertando a Yuzu y a Karin-

-Ah-susurre

-¿Ya fuiste a ver a Hisana?-pregunto

-Sí, tengo la esperanza de que Hisana-nee sama despierte-dije

-Ya ha pasado un año-menciono melancólico

-Si-pause-pero sabes no puedo perder la esperanza-

-¿Por qué?-pregunto

-Pues porque, tu nunca perdiste la esperanza de que tus hermanas se recuperaran y mira después de un año vuelven a sonreír-

-Gracias-

-Eh, ¿Porque?-

-Porque si tu no hubieses estado allí, quizá y ya estuviese en otro país-

-Idiota-trague saliva-¡Vámonos Ichigo!, Adiós Yuzu, Karin-me despedí

-Adiós Rukia-chan- se despidieron las mellizas que bajaban las escaleras-Adiós Onii-chan-

_Hinamori POV _

It's not always easy;  
we're out here forever,

-Momo, ¿Estás segura?-pregunto

-Si-respondí-Mi padre está de acuerdo y yo igual-

-Pero va a ser muy extraño-

-¿Por qué?-

-Pues yo no me apellido Hinamori y voy a vivir aquí en tu casa y será extraño-

-No te preocupes-trague saliva y sentí que mis mejillas estaban ardiendo-además tu eres mi prometido así que no tiene nada de extraño- hice un puchero

-Lo sé- dijo tomándome de la barbilla para besarme

-Vamos, tenemos que llegar al Instituto, Shiro-chan-

-Ah-suspiro derrotado-Esta bien vamos-

_Normal POV_

Yeah, we are the lovers,  
I know you believe me,  
when you look into my eyes,  
Cause the heart never lies  
Cause the heart never lies  
cause the heart never lies

Hinamori, Hitsugaya, Kuchiki y Kurosaki aprendieron a convivir y llevar las cargas pesadas es por eso que ellos lograron superar las cosas que los hirieron y lograr avanzar hacia su futuro.

Se podía observar el salón de 3° año grupo 2, todos los alumnos daban repaso a sus cuadernos de Geometría, otros platicaban y otros dormían.

-Hola Rukia-san-

-Hola Momo-pauso-Eh ¿Y tu novio?-

-Shiro-chan esta con Ichigo-san-menciono-están poniéndose de acuerdo para ver quien hará la tabla de entrenamiento para el equipo de Kendo y de Fútbol soccer-

-¡Es verdad!-exclamo-Momo necesitamos organizarnos con el Club de Artes y el Club de redacción-

-Ah, tenemos que publicar el siguiente periódico escolar, mencionando las festividades que se harán-

La chica ya no pudo continuar-Momo, ¿De qué están hablando?-pregunto el peli blanco

-Del Club de redacción-

-Ah, Hinamori, no te olvides de tomar fotos durante el partido-pauso-posare con el mejor ángulo-

-Ichigo, ¿Para qué? No, ¿Para quién vas a posar?-

-Para la revista enana-dijo abrazando a su novia

-Mas te vale-amenazó

-Jajajajajaja- rieron los cuatro ante la amenaza de la pelinegra

El timbre sonó y comenzaron las clases

_Rukia POV_

-Momo y Hitsugaya han sufrido mucho y ahora están felices y se llevan muy bien, eso me alegra- pensé- por otra parte Ichigo y yo pues no estamos mal en cuanto entremos a la Universidad comenzare una nueva vida junto a él y lo que más me alegra es que él y mis amigos sonrían-

* * *

_**Hola Minna-san!**_

**_¿Que les parecio?_**

**_Espero le haya gustado._**

**_Tambien espero Review's, son bien recibidas las criticas constructivas (Las destructivas las desechare)_**

**_Bueno me tengo que ir..._**

**_Sayonara soshite GAMBARE MINNA-SAN!_**

**_Att:Hinamori-Hitsugaya_**

**_¡VIVA CHAPPY EL CONEJO!_**


	3. 3 11 de Marzo

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen (¬_¬ para mi desgracia y para suerte de ustedes) son propiedad de Kubo Tite-dono**_

_**He aqui el tercer one-shot (drabble) amm espero les guste y nuevamente es Hitsuhina. Los personajes tienes OcC que fue necesario para que quedara acorde a la cancion.**_

_**La cancion utilizada es la de 11 de Marzo- La oreja de Van Gogh. **_

* * *

**11 de Marzo **

_Hinamori Pov_

Cada día es la misma rutina: Levantarme, hacer mi cama y prepararme para ir al Instituto Seireitei. Una vez que estoy lista tomo mi mochila y salgo de casa rumbo a la estación subterránea no me gusta ir en autobus siento que se me pasara la parada o me perdere -si, soy una desorientada-.

_Lunes 5 de Marzo_

Era temprano igual que todos los días, el viento soplaba de una manera cálida lo cual anunciaba que pronto empezaría la primavera, no le di importancia, ya que, por más que cambiasen las estaciones todo seguía siendo igual de aburrido.

Espere paciente a que el tren se acercase una vez que se detuvo aborde el vagón y me senté en un sitio donde habían 4 asientos si se sentaba más gente allí quedaría frente a una de esas personas, y como no me gusta que me empujen me senté junto a la ventana. El tren iba lento y se detuvo en otra estación no se cual es el nombre de esta pero hay subió un chico de cabello plateado, de estatura promedio y ojos turquesa, me di cuenta que llevaba el mismo uniforme que yo, miro en todas las direcciones del vagón y lentamente se acerco a hacia el asiento que estaba frente a mí se sentó y yo desvié la mirada hacia la ventana, no sé que le encontré de entretenido al paisaje que podía observar pero por primera vez me sentí feliz de haber elegido ese lugar.

"Si fuera más guapa y un poco mas lista

si fuera especial, si fuera de revista

tendría el valor, de cruzar el vagón

y preguntarte quien eres."

_Martes 2 de Marzo _

Ese día había salido antes de mi casa, pase por un puesto de periódico y me detuve a comprar una de las revistas donde salía Inoue Orihime, esa chica se volvió una modelo cuando estaba en primer año de preparatoria, ahora ella es novia del actor más atractivo de todo Hollywood Cifer Ulquiorra ambos tienen 19 años.

Tome la revista y corrí para abordar el tren de las 7:30, cuando se cerraron las puertas observe que el mismo asiento de ayer esta vacio asi que me sente.

-**¡Uf!-**suspire-**pense que no lo alcanzaría-**dije para mi misma mientras abria la revista y comenzaba a leerla. En aquella revista estaba Inoue-san modelando y sinceramente es muy bonita, aparte mi vista de la revista y mire hacia la ventana, el tren se detuvo y abordaron mas personas entre ellos ese chico-**Momo, ten valor, preguntale su nombre o ya minimo dile buenos dias-**me anime en silencio.

El se acerco al asiento que habia frente a mi, me miro fijo y luego saco un libro que se dispuso a leer, yo solo baje la mirada y aprete los ojos con fuerza. Por el altavoz anunciaron la Estacion Karakura, me levante y sali ¿corriendo? ¡claro que no! sali "volando".

Llegue al Instituto y me encontre con Renji en la entreda.

-**¿Que te sucedio? Momo-**pregunto

-**Buenos dias, no me pasa nada-**respondi

-**Ehm de acuerdo-**dijo no muy convencido

Ambos entramos a la escuela y lentamente cruzamos el patio en ese momento gire mi cabeza y lo vi entrar sento que mis mejillas ardian.

-**Renji, ¿Sabes quien es el chico de cabello plateado?-**pregunte

-**¿Quien?-**contesto conotra pregunta

-**Aquel chico-**lo señale discretamente

-**Ah-**exclamo-**creo que Momo se ha enamorado-**bufo

-**Deja de decir tonterias-**murmure dandole un golpe en el antebrazo

-**¡Hey!-**grito-**eso me dolio-**dijo

-**Hmp-**le ignore mientras llegabamos a la taquilla donde teniamos que cambiarnos el calzado, me cambie mis zapatos y lo espere en el pasillo que daba a las escaleras, Renji termino de cambiarse y subimos al salon-**¿Me diras quien es ese chico?-**inquiri

-**Ah-**suspiro-**Es Hitsugaya Toshiro, va en nuestro salon-**añadio a lo que me sorprendi-**y por tu cara veo que no lo sabias ¿verdad?-**

**-Hehe-**rei nerviosa

-**Es el colmo, Momo-**me regaño

-**Si verdad-**convine

-**Hay, Momo-**dijo con desilucion-**eres tan torpe-**murmuro mientras que con sus manos me despeinaba

-**Oye, Renji, deja de hacer eso-**alegue-**duele-**me queje y me solto

-**Vamos a entrar a la cles Momo-**cambio el tema

Entramos y el dia continuo.

"Te sientas enfrente y ni te imaginas

que llevo por ti mi falda mas bonita,

y al verte lanzar un bostezo al cristal

se inundan mis pupilas."

_Miercoles 3 de Marzo_

Es Miercoles y a primera hora me toca Fisica, tengo qeu abordar el tren de las 6:30 para llegar a las 7:30 a la escuela, espero a que llegue el tren y que suerte tengo ha llegado puntual, me subo y me siento en el lugar de siempre, observo el vagon con detenimiento, no esta el, el tren comienza a avanzar pasan tres estaciones y en cada una se detiene, por suerte han dejado libre el asiento que queda frente al mio, en la cuarta estacion observo las puertas deslizables del vagon y por una de ellas entra Toshiro, me arreglo el cabello y mi falda para que me vea mejor; se acerca y toma asiento justo enfrente de mi, el tren reanuda su marcha. Alzo la mirada y lo observo, el mira el paisaje atravez de la ventana, se ve aburrido por lo que bosteza haciendo que el vidrio se empañe por su aliento, me siento como una tonta por estar mirando sus movimientos y no puedo evitar las ganas de llora que me invaden por no tener el valor de hablarle.

"De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras,

yo cierro los ojos tu apartas la vista,

apenas respiro me hago pequeñita

y me pongo a temblar."

De un momento a otro fijo su mirada en mi, senti como el tiempo se detuvo y acto seguido me sonroje y el suspiro, por inercia cerre mis ojos y me encoji -si lo se fui una cobarde- en el asiento y senti una sensacion extraña recorrer mi cuerpo temble un poco , abri mis ojos y el miraba nuevamente hacia la ventana, me senti una inutil.

"Y asi pasan los dias de lunes a viernes,

como las golondrinas del poema de Bequer,

de estacion a estacion,

de frente tu y yo, va y viene el silencio."

Despues de ese incidente, siguio mi rutina sin ningun cambio el seguia abordando a la misma hora, en la misma estacion, y tomaba asiento frente a mi, no le hablaba solo lo miraba ilicitamente. Asi llego el fin de semana durante esos dos dias me enferme.

Llego el Lunes 8 de Marzo no pude asistir a la escuela pues tenia un cuadro infeccioso posiblemente Faringitis ya que tenia dolor en la faringe y un poco de fiebre, ese dia estuve triste, pero tuve esperanzas en recuperarme al dia siguiente, cosa que no sucedio seguia teniendo fiebre y me quede afonica, asi paso el martes y para el miercoles me sentia mejor pero seguia afonica y con poca fiebre **-¡Rayos!-** pense en esos tres dias, tres dias que no aborde el tren, tres dias que no le habia visto y que aunque no le hablara o le conociera hacia que lo extrañara.

"De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras,

yo cierro los ojos tu apartas la vista,

apenas respiro me hago pequeñita

y me pongo a temblar."

Comenzaba a marearme, quiza la fibre habia regresado, asi que cerre mis ojos para olvidarme del intenso mareo; pero al hacer tal cosa hizo que recordara la manera en que habia visto a los ojos a Hitsugaya, de golpe abri lo ojos y me incorpore en mi cama, el mareo incremento y coloque ambas manos a un lado de mi apoyandolas en el colchon, cerre los ojos de nuevo y volvi a ver las orbes turquesas de aquel chico, senti que mis mejillas enrojesian e hice un intento -en vano- para olvidarme de aquella escena que aquejaba a mis pensamientos.

"Y entonces ocurre, despiertan mis labios

Pronuncian tu nombre tartamudeando.

Supongo que piensas que chica más tonta

Y me quiero morir."

Jueves 11 de marzo

A la mañana siguiente me levante, no recurdo en que momento me quede dormida pero lo que si sabia era que me sentia animada, con mucha energia, habia dejado de dolerme el cuerpo, mi voz salia un poco ronca pero ya me escuchaba y la bentita fiebre se habia esfumado. Me aliste para irme a la hora de siempre y asi poder abordar el tren, ya se me habia hecho tarde -por un par de segundos- asi que sali corriendo con una tostada en la mano. Por suerte llegue a tiempo -el tren se habia retrazado- espere un poco y eso sirvio para que me terminace mi desayuno -improvisado claro esta- arregle mi uniforme y llego el tren; No se si seria casualidad pero volvi a abordar el mismo vagon que la semana pasada y me sente en el mismo lugar, esta vez el tren avanzo lento -tanto que el tiempo se me hizo eterno- pero llego a tiempo a la estacion Yuki, y alli se subio el, senti como mi corazon dio un vuelco y como comenzaba a ponerme nerviosa. Se acerco y se sento donde siempre, me miro y lo mire y de pronto...

-**H-Hi-tsu-ga-ya...Hitsugaya To-Toshiro-kun-**pronuncie su nombre lentamente

-**¿Eh?-**exclamo el mirandome fijo mientras fruncia su entrecejo

Senti que nis mejillas se calentaban, me sentia como una tonta, ¿Aquien en su sano juicio se le ocurre pronunciar en voz alta el nombre de una persona que no conoces?, bien, lo se solo a mi, pero por que no pienso antes de hacer las cosas.

"Pero el tiempo se para y te acercas diciendo

Yo no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos.

Cada mañana rechazo el directo

Y elijo este tren."

El tren se detuvo en la siguiente estacion y anunciaron que este de demoraria en salir por fallas mecanicas.

-**Tu eres Hinamori Momo-** pronuncio lo mire mientras me sorprendia, el me conocia, no era indiferente para el, me senti feliz

-**Si-**respondi en un susurro

-**Sabes-**volvio a hablar-**hace tres dias no veniste a la escuela-**pauso-**realmente me preocupe por ti-**dudo pero se inclino hacia mi y nuestros rostros quedaron a la mism a altura separados por algunos centimetros-**Yo no te conosco y ya te echaba de menos-**me sorprendi

Jamas hubiese imaginado que el me observase como yo a el que incluso cuando se ha cambiado aunque sea un poco lo ´puedo notar -si se que eso suena como un acosador pero no puedo evitarlo- el tren reanudo su marcha

-**Todos los dias desde que inicio el semestre te he visto sentarte en el mismo lugar y yo siempre tome este lugar para asi observarte-**pauso-**cada dia trato de converserme que es mejor si tomase el autobus directo a la escuela pero recuerdo que tu siempre vas en tren y siento muchas ganas de verte-**declaro con un notorio sonrojo

"Y ya estamos llegando, mi vida ha cambiado

Un día especial este once de marzo.

Me tomas la mano, llegamos a un túnel

Que apaga la luz."

Anunciaron que pronto llegariamos a la Estacion Sereitei, pero eso no me importo por fin habia podido habalr con Hitsugaya y me habia declarado que me habia extrañado, en verdad atesoraria para toda mi vida este once de Marzo. Depronto senti como una mano calida tomaba la mia, entramos al tunel que nos llevava a la parada de la estacion pero hubo una falla y este freno estrepitosamente haciendo que la luz se cortara y que la mayoria de los pasajeros calleramos al suelo. Sento como mi cabeza se golpeaba contra algo y como comenzaba a salir liquido de ella me alarme pero no me podia mover, trate ver atravez de la oscuridad donde estaba Toshiro.

-**Hitsugaya-kun-**llame pero nadie respondio mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y comence a sollozar

"Te encuentro la cara, gracias a mis manos.

Me vuelvo valiente y te beso en los labios.

Dices que me quieres y yo te regalo

El último soplo de mi corazón."

-**Momo-**respondio debil la voz de Toshiro me movi despacio y consegui safarme de donde me encontraba, me deslice despacio y con mis manos busque el cuerpo de Toshiro.

-**Toshiro-**dije preocupada, pues no encontraba su cuerpo seguitanteando al azar y me tope con un bulto volvi a habalr-**To-Toshiro-**tartamude

-**Momo,¿Estas bien?-**pregunto

-**Me duele la cabeza-**confese-**pero tu...¿Estas bien?-**pregunte

**-Creo que si-**menciono

-**Que bien-**senti que la preocupacion y el miedo se desvanecian, me acer que a Toshiro y lo abrace, el correspondio mi accion y las luces se encendieron tenuemente, pude ver su rostro un poco sucio de sangre pues se habia lastimado la ceja derecha, me coloque a la altura de su rostro-**Toshiro yo te amo-**pronuncie mientras me armaba de valor y deposiitaba un beso en los labios, accion que el tambien correspondio.

**-Yo tambien te amo Momo-**susurro a mi oido haciendo que me seintiera feliz, le sonrei mientras sentia como se nublaba mi vista y despues todo se volvio negro despues de eso, no volvi a abrir los ojos.

_Normal PoV_

De aquel accidente solo sobrevivio Hitsugaya quien no pudo olvidar a Hinamori. Nada habia cambiado en su vida despues de eso hasta que entro a la Universidad...

-**Buenos dias-**le saludo una chica-**mi nombre es Hinamori Momoiro-**se presento

-**¿Momo?-**se sorprendio Toshiro

-**No, soy Momoiro-**aclaro

-**Ah, no importa, se que no serias ella-**

**-Lo siento, pero sabes, desde el semestre pasado te he estado viendo a lo lejos y siento que te conosco-**

**-¿Eh?-**

**-Quiero que seamos amigos-**susurro mientras le sonreia

Esta chica es identica a Momo y algo me dice que es ella pero que sera-**De acuerdo-** espero poder saber mas de ella

**-Que bien-**

El chico le dedico una calida sonrisa y ella se sonrojo pero le devolvio la sonrisa-**Ojala que seamos buenos amigos-**dijo

-**Si-**ambos se miraron y despues ambos supieron que se conocian.

* * *

HORA ESTUVO ALGO DEPRE PERO LO TERMINE Y SE QUE HE TARDADO EN ACTUALIZAR PERO NO LLEGABA LA INSPIRACION PERO YA LO HE TERMINADO, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO AH Y PARA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO QUISIERA QUE ME DIJERAN UNA CANCION, PELICULA O LO QUE QUIERAN QUE ADAPTE CON UNA PAREJA , LA CUAL TAMBIEN QUIERO QUE ME LA DIGAN, EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO SERA DE COMPLACENCIAS!

BUENO ESPERO SUS REVIEW'S Y SUS SUGERENCIAS, SAYONARA SOHITE GAMBARE! Att: HINAMORI-HITSUGAYA ¡VIVA CHAPPY EL CONEJO Y LOS CHOCOLATES!


End file.
